Event
Every week, Eredan Arena introduce 1 new Ex Card and 1 new preview card. These cards are available for all players and they could get a hold of these by playing ranked or unranked matches. Click here for information about matches. These new cards are intended for: * adding more collection to heroes * Giving more chance for new players to compete with veterans * Possibly even creating new deck combinations and new strategies * Last, but not least, we admire the art, especially hot and cute girls like Melissandre or Vanalys (yeah guys, you name it!) This page will try to keep track with the newest Ex and preview card The latest Ex card introduced is Lucyan Ex from the Mercenaries The latest preview card introduced is Pyromaque from the Runic Legion Weekly Ex Card To know more about Ex heroes, click here The new Ex card is introduced weekly from Friday 18.00 (GMT+7) to Monday 18.00 (GMT+7). During this time, one of the chest reward is filled with the new Ex card. You'll need 11 cards to get the Ex hero to lvl 3. If you are not very lucky with opening chest, you could get buy the booster pack that upgrades the hero straight to lv 3 with fee'z. The price of the booster pack is 399 fee'z and is decreased by 35 fee'z for each card you've possessed. For example, if you've already got 4 cards from the chest, then the price will be 399 - (35 x 4) = 259. This booster pack helps a lot in case of urgent (only 1 card left but only 15 minutes left until the Ex hero disappeared from the chest. yes, I know the struggle T_T). Ex Booster pack is available more or less from the start of event until 2 hours after the Ex disappeared from chest. Please be aware that the time of the weekly new Ex may be changed (mostly late 1-4 hours). Mobile app users will not have to worry because there's notification of incoming new Ex Weekly preview card Much like the weekly ex card. 1 new preview card is introduced the next day after the Ex card disappears from the chest with the same period as the Ex card. Preview cards are actually normal cards which are unobtainable now. They'll be obtainable later in card packs, but no one really knows exactly what time the card will be available in card packs. During the preview week, you can buy the preview card from the store with 5000 crystals. Different from Ex booster pack, Preview booster pack only consists of 1 hero and you have to buy 11 packs to complete it to level 3 (which means 55,000 crystals. O.o). But, unlike weekly Ex, preview cards are not available from chest rewards. The only way to get it is to buy the booster pack. Similar to Weekly Ex card, the timetable for new preview card may also change, depending on the developer (Feerik) Other event Besides both events above, there are other events, such as friday the 13th event, where all card packs are discounted by 13%, or the introduction of the new Ice Elves race in October 2014 (please confirm if wrong date!). Further Information * For new players, 55,000 crystals for Lvl 3 preview card is very expensive, but do not worry. As you progress through playing matches, leveling heroes, and entering leagues, 55,000 crystals will be a bit meh ^^ * Not all preview heroes are worth bought for 55,000 crystals. At least, buy once (1 lvl 1 version) for 5,000 crystals and wait for it to be available in standard packs * You can directly get the preview card from the Extra card pack the same day it is released, if you are very lucky * The weekly ex hero's guild rotates every week. The rotation sequence is as follow: Sap Hearts -> Kotobas -> Runic Legion -> Pirates -> Noz'Dingrad Envoys -> Nehantist -> Desert Nomads -> (repeat) * You will notice that Avalonians and Mercenaries are missing from the rotation sequence. Currently all Avalonian heroes can now be unlocked from trophies. Mercenary heroes are meant for special event cards such as Jack from Halloween event or Cherub from Valentine day 2015 * Always try to get the new Ex hero by playing more intensely on weekends.